


drowning

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Glow Squid - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Near Death, No Major Character Death, Tentacles, attempted drowning, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Dream is in the sea.He’s in the sea, he can see the light.He’s in the sea, and something is dragging him into the darkness.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 305





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> i need motivation to finish writing the frog fic 
> 
> s c r e e c h e s

Dream is in the sea. 

  
  
He’s in the sea, he can see the light. 

  
  
He’s in the sea, and something is dragging him into the darkness. 

  
  
All he can feel around him is the sea. Wet, wet sea. 

  
  
Everywhere around him is water - where’s the air? 

  
  
Arms flail around. Sword forms in his hand, the familiar touch of metal in his hand soothing his fear. Slashes the glowing tendril latching around his leg, feeling the air escape his lungs. 

  
  
His feet kick, eyes look back towards the light, arms reaching for it. 

  
  
Once he makes it to the surface, he takes heavy gasps of air, pulling out his inventory and pulling out his inventory in an instant. A small screen appears in the palm of his hand. Presses a hand against his chest, and his health screen appears. 

  
  
He’s only one two hearts - fucking nether. 

  
  
A small shine catches his attention back to his inventory, and realises that he has a golden apple. Snatches it out of the slot, taking a large bite with a crisp  _ crunch _ . Sea water still manages to slip into his mouth, and he nearly retches. Forces himself to swallow it down. 

  
  
Finishes the apple in three bites, throwing the core the opposite direction. It should cause confusion for a moment for the creature that lurks down there. 

  
  
“Sapnap?” Dream looks towards the sky. The calm, blue sky, with soft white clouds outlined in a shade of cotton candy pink. Everything else around him is so calm, while he’s in a panic for his life. “George? Help me?” 

  
  
He doesn’t even know why his voice is so calm as well. There isn’t any response, and he wants to cry. Did the sky not carry his message? 

  
  
“George? Sapnap? You there?” He questions, fear settling in his chest. “I need you two - please - I need the both of you right-” 

  
  
There’s a loud splash behind him, and Dream’s eyes widen in shock as a tentacle shoots out the water. It reaches for him, and oh Irene, he’s going to die now, isn’t he? He’s going to die and that’ll be the end of him. He won’t exist anymore - he won’t exist with George or Sapnap anymore.    


He’s pulled back underneath the water, with much more force this time. Dream swings his sword at the creature, glowing tentacles squeezing around his chest. He only manages to make a nick in a few of the tentacles, glowing blood floating to the surface. 

  
  
_ Sapnap? George? I’m always going to love you both.  _ He whispers, as he watches the small bubbles on his health screen slowly decrease. 

  
  
His eyes flutter shut, sword slipping out of his hand. 

  
  
Dream can’t tell if he's crying. 

  
  
He’s accepted his fate.  


“ _ DREAM! _ ” Two voices shout in his head just moments after, and his eyes fly open and he looks towards the light. Sapnap is swimming down towards him, diamond sword in hand. 

  
  
With such force, he stabs the tentacle squeezing his form, making it cry out in pain. It flies away from Dream, and he feels a turtle helmet sliding onto his head. A hand slips into his, and they swim to the surface. 

  
  
His hands feel the touch of wood, and Dream grabs onto it desperately. George is sitting there, hands scrambling out for him and dragging his soaking body into his lap. Dream latches onto him like a lifeline, as Sapnap crawl in right after and begins rowing with all his strength in his body. 

  
  
The setting sun provides some sort of warmth, the chill of the ocean making his skin dry. He breathes every last ounce of oxygen like it’s going to be his last. 

  
  
When Sapnap rows them back to the docks, Dream latches onto his other lifeline, reeling him in and gripping tightly. Sapnap accepts his sudden clinginess happily, wrapping his arms around the older boys.

  
  
“You okay, Dream? We didn’t answer because we're busy trying to fight off the squid’s tinier army of glow squids.” George tells him.    


  
Dream only hums, letting his body finally rest. Slides his mask off to look them in the eyes gratefully, pressing a soft kiss to both of their cheeks in appreciation. 

  
  
As long as he has George and Sapnap, he’ll always be okay.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter (please talk to me I am lonely) - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
